


at a red light in the sunshine

by notthebigspoon



Series: Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint is a grumpy boy that doesn't like sharing his toys.</p><p>Title taken from Red Light by David Nail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at a red light in the sunshine

“Where's Biscuit?”

“Fuck if I know.”

“Clint.”

“What?” Clint asks, hating himself for sounding so peevish. “It's not my fault he loves Rogers more than he loves me. Which, you know, sounds really familiar.”

It's true. Ever since Loki and moving into the tower, Clint's dog has become very devoted to Captain America. It's nauseating. He's up early every morning, Jarvis letting him out of Clint and Phil's apartment so he can meet Steve in the elevator to join him for his morning run. He follows him around the tower and on Tony's (theoretically) mandatory bonding nights, he's just as likely to choose Steve's lap as he is to choose Clint's.

That is, of course, if Thor hasn't commandeered him on sight by picking him up and placing him in his own lap. Biscuit never seems to mind it though and Clint doesn't blame him. Thor's just a cuddly kind of guy... person... god... thing. Clint wouldn't object to cuddling him either.

Phil, unsurprisingly, is perfectly okay with Biscuit's proclivity for Steve and is apparently less than amused by Clint's response to the situation. He strokes a hand over Clint's hair and his voice is a perfect deadpan when he states, “I'm sorry that Biscuit and I are leaving you for Captain Rogers. This is not at all how I would have chosen to tell you.”

Clint grumbles and slaps at his hand before turning his attention firmly on his carton of kung pao chicken. Phil's only response is to unpause Supernanny and return his attention to the six inch thick stack of paperwork and policy folders in front of him.

Really, it's a pretty typical night for them, except usually Clint has more cuts and bruises. Eventually, he gets of his grumbling enough to settle over with his head in Phil's lap. Phil's free hand migrates down to pet Clint's hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. By the time their door opens and an excited yip signals Biscuit's return, he's feeling pretty happy again.

He can track Biscuit's progress by the sound of the dog's nails clicking against the floor accompanied by the rattling over his tags. Biscuit skids to a halt in front of the couch, hopping up and placing his paws on Phil's knees. Phil glances up from the folder he's reading long enough to scratch between the dog's ears. He snorts and Clint blinks at him before squinting at Biscuit.

Biscuit has a bandana wrapped around his neck as usual. Clint snags it with his fingers, tipping his head so he can read it. It has 'Avengerpup' bedazzled across the neck and there's a note pinned to it that says 'From Tony. I couldn't stop him and to be honest, I didn't really try to. -Steve'. Clint laughs and scratches Biscuit's chin. The dog licks his fingertips before letting Clint help him climb onto the couch. He clambers over Clint's body, balling up and snuggling into the backs of Clint's knees.

He might have to share his dog with the team, but as long as he gets these family nights in front of the TV, he thinks he can handle it.


End file.
